After the Hundred Year War
by Julia Rider
Summary: Oneshot School!AU: Tenzin makes Korra go to school. When she's there, the teacher makes her do an assignment on her relatives in the Hundred Year War... which Korra knows nothing about. Luckily, Katara is there to help her with the story of her grandparents. SokkaXTyLee


**THIS IS AU SO I KNOW IT'S NOT REAL CAUSE SOKKA ISN'T KORRA'S GRANDFATHER AND KORRA WOULD NEVER GO TO SCHOOL**

**just a plot bunny running around in my mind**

* * *

><p>"Now class, for homework I want you to write an essay on what happened to relatives of yours during and after the Hundred Year War," the professor said. Korra's eyes lit up as she grinned. <em>This is going to be easy <em>she thought.

"And no," the teacher said, eyeing Korra. "Past lives do not count as family members,"

_Great, _Korra grumbled. _Do I even have family that was in the Hundred Year War?_

* * *

><p>"Of course Tenzin made me enroll in school. I'm seventeen, I would only be in school one year anyway," Korra mumbled to Asami and Bolin as she kicked rocks down the sidewalk.<p>

"It's not like we're busy or anything. You're done with Avatar training and nothing's gone wrong since Unalaq, so he probably thought it was best," Asami said, flipping her hair.

"And it's only a couple of months, it's not forever," Bolin shuddered.

"What are you guys going to write about for the family essay?" Asami asked, changing the subject.

"Well my grandparents were living in Ba Sing Se under the rule of Princess Azula, so I can write about that, and then my mom's parents were in the Fire Nation, and there's loads to write on that," Bolin said, sighing in relief.

"I'm not even sure what my grandparents did," Korra muttered.

* * *

><p>Korra was sitting at the table with a blank piece of paper in front of her.<p>

"Having trouble?" a voice asked. It was Katara. She was visiting from the Southern Water Tribe since Kya and Bumi were in Republic City.

"No… well, yes. I have to write about what my family did during and after the Hundred Year War, and I know nothing about what they did," Korra sighed.

"Really?" Katara asked in shock. "You have no idea what your Gran Gran or Gramps did during the Hundred Year War?"

"I know Gramps was from the Southern Water Tribe and Gran Gran was either from the Fire Nation or Kyoshi Island." Korra said sheepishly.

"Child," Katara said, "There's so much more than that. Your grandfather, my brother, was crucial to the war, as well as your grandmother,"

"What did they do?"

"My brother was the head of what we called Team Avatar, much like what you kids do these days. He was very funny, and helped us plan most of our strategies," Katara explained. "Without him, we would have died. He was a great friend to Avatar Aang, and a great hero,"

Korra was listening with interest. She never knew Katara's version of her grandparents, and she was there.

"Your Gran Gran helped the war in a different way. She was the daughter of a Fire Nation nobleman, as well as the best friend of Princess Azula. Azula loved your grandmother and was the only one she trusted, which lead to Azula's downfall. Your Gran Gran was crucial to the downfall of Princess Azula. She was Azula's breaking point. Your Gran's betrayal led Azula off the edge and into madness. They were best friends,"

"What happened after the war?" Korra asked.

"Your Gran Gran became a Kyoshi Warrior and your Gramps eventually became the head of the Southern Water Tribe. I found it ironic that your Gran Gran became a Kyoshi warrior, since she impersonated one in Ba Sing Se when she was allies with Azula. She was a Kyoshi warrior with your Gramps' ex-girlfriend,"

"Oh… that's awkward…"

"Not really, since it's what will happen with you and Asami when you and Mako marry," Katara said with a grin.

"WHAT?! Katara, no-"

"Anyways, your Gramps also helped on the council with Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko before he moved back to the Southern Water Tribe and married your Gran Gran when he was 24 and she was 23,"

"Did they just live in the Water Tribe after that?" Korra asked.

"Well, no. Your Gran Gran traveled in the circus for a while, that's what she did prior to the war when she was 14. Later in their marriage, your Gran and Gramps had your mother Senna. She was a non-bender, like both of them, but I remember your Gran's disappointment when your mother told her she didn't want to do acrobatics," Katara smiled, remembering the old days. She brushed a piece of hair away from Korra's forehead.

"Your grandparents would have been so proud of you, Korra,"

"I wish I could have met them,"

"Me too," Katara sighed, wiping a tear away. "Oh how I miss Ty Lee and Sokka,"


End file.
